1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a three-dimensional (3D) display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as display technology advances, users have become more and more demanding on display quality, e.g., image resolution, color saturation, and so forth. In addition to high resolution and high color saturation, display devices which are capable of displaying stereoscopic images have been developed in order to satisfy the need of users to view real images.
In the existing stereoscopic image display technologies, a barrier panel is arranged between the display panel and the user, and the barrier panel is utilized for controlling images captured by respective eyes of a viewer. According to visual characteristics of human eyes, a stereoscopic image may be produced when two images with the same content but different parallax are respectively captured by a viewer's left and right eyes. Therefore, the corresponding images are respectively transmitted to a viewer's left and right eyes through slits of the barrier panel.
However, the brightness of the display panel is reduced when the barrier panel is applied to respectively transmit the images to a viewer's left and right eyes. Hence, it is often necessary to increase the brightness of the light source of the display panel, such that the 3D display device is allowed to have sufficient brightness. The increase in the brightness of the light source of the display panel, however, boosts power consumption of the 3D display device. As a result, the research and development of existing 3D display devices aim at reducing power consumption of the 3D display device in which the barrier panel is applied.